


Bestie Picks Bae: Supernatural Edition

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestie Picks Bae, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Knows Best, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Youtube, Inspired by a Video, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly humor, blind dating, dating show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: They aren’t kidding when they say lights, camera, action. Dean hasn’t seen so many spots since his blacking out days in high school.“Rolling Seventeen Magazine Bestie Picks Bae episode 20, scene 1, take 1,” the director announces.Startled by the clapper, Dean jumps in his seat. “Uh, I’m Dean, I’m 20 years old.”“I’m Charlie, I’m 18 years old, I’m Dean’s BFF, and I’m helping him find the Princess Leia to his Han Solo,” she states with much more confidence. “Or his Luke Skywalker, depending on your ship."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Bestie Picks Bae: Supernatural Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back! So this fic follows the same format as a Seventeen Magazine Bestie Picks Bae episode they do on their YouTube channel, so it may be beneficial to watch one. But I think you'll be okay without! I think I explain the concept pretty well as you read. (:

* * *

They aren’t kidding when they say lights, camera, action. Dean hasn't seen so many spots since his blacking out days in high school.

“Rolling Seventeen Magazine Bestie Picks Bae episode 20, scene 1, take 1,” the director announces.

Startled by the clapper, Dean jumps in his seat. “Uh, I’m Dean, I’m 20 years old.”

“I’m Charlie, I’m 18 years old, I’m Dean’s BFF, and I’m helping him find the Princess Leia to his Han Solo,” she states with much more confidence. “Or his Luke Skywalker, depending on your ship. Dean has a boarding pass to all ships—minus the weird, incestuous ones, of course. He’s bi, if you’re catching what I’m putting down.”

Dean laughs, feeling a little more at ease, “I think they got it. What was that? Oh yeah, my ideal Prince or Princess Charming… hmm, I dunno… someone who’s nice, I guess? Likes to… eat… recreationally…?”

Charlie looks dead into the camera. “Do you see why I’m here?”

* * *

**Question #1:**

“Dean’s obsessed with cars. Like, I've seen him kiss his Chevy's steering wheel more than once.”

Dean’s eyes widen at the confession that earns a chuckle from the group. He’s lucky he can’t see the prospective candidates because he’s positive the cameras captured a 1080hp blush.

“So let’s start simple. What are some of your hobbies and interests?” Charlie continues. “We’ll start with you, Carmen.”

“Nursing school is pretty much my life right now, but I like to unwind with a drink. Or three. Drinking competitions aren't off the table, and I’ll probably beat you.”

“I like to go clubbing occasionally, so I like to drink, too,” Lydia says. She has a deeper, huskier voice that sends chills down Dean’s nether regions. “But I'm mostly there for the scene. I’m not opposed to any good time… some that even involve other women.”

Dean coughs violently into his elbow, because they just got out of a pandemic… don’t wanna jumpstart another virus…

“My brother and I have always been super competitive too, but in a healthy sort of way,” Amara says next. “So I'm into more traditionally masculine things, like sports and trucks and cars, too.”

“I like to drink, but I love drunk karaoke and I’m in desperate need of a tenor on "Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing,” Lee responds, and… is that a hint of a Southern accent hitting Dean’s well-known cowboy kink?

“ _Swayze,”_ Dean whispers, nudging Charlie with a little too much enthusiasm. Charlie pushes him away by the side of his face, turning Dean back towards the film crew.

“I was constantly on a boat as a child,” Benny answers next, and Dean quickly realizes how underrated Cajun accents are, “mostly ‘coz there wasn’t much else ta do in rural Louisiana, but I grew ta love it. Aside from the peace and quiet out on sea, my grandpa and I’d always bring back crawfish and shrimp ta cook for homemade gumbo, so cookin’ is a huge passion of mine.”

Dean wipes his mouth from the saliva collecting at the corners. The mere prospect of getting his hands on homemade gumbo… it’s almost better than sex.

Castiel chimes in next: “I'm studying Molecular Science at KCU with a minor in Environmental Conservation. When I'm not coding RNA into DNA, I'm collecting honey on my Uncle Cain's bee farm. If you're into coffee, I'm telling you, fresh honey in espresso will change your life.”

Dean risks another reprimand turning to look at Charlie, but it’s worth it to see her grinning… well, until she says, “Dean’s a bear without coffee. I’m always nagging that it’s bad for his health, but I may go a little easier on him if he adds something beneficial to it.”

Dean hears Cas chuckle. It’s a nice chuckle. Even though it’s short, it’s the opposite of shallow. It’s like what Cas collects: sweet and rich, leaving a sticky, tingly residue in Dean’s own throat.

“I spend most of my time writing music,” Robin says next. “I've been playing guitar since I was a kid. I do private lessons for kids sometimes.”

Smiling, Dean thinks of his little brother. He tried getting Sam into something cool, but he wanted to learn how to make rockets for the school science club instead. It didn’t get him any chicks, but he did get first place in the Science Fair, so that’s something, he guesses.

“All good answers,” Charlie says, “Carmen... you seem really sweet, but not the best influence on Dean. He loves to drink and is also super competitive about it, so I don't need him getting seriously hurt... or worse, calling me at 2am as an Uber home.”

Albeit a bit shocked by the elimination, Dean handles it well… until Carmen passes him on her way out. She’s _gobsmackingly_ gorgeous. So gorgeous, the first word that came to him was ‘godsmacking’. She has long brown hair past her shoulders, big brown eyes like pools of chocolate pudding, and a jawline carved from the same stone as Olivia Wilde’s.

She waves goodbye with an impish shrug.

* * *

“I shadow stomach pumpings all day, so Dean would’ve been safe with me,” she says to the camera. “But if Charlie thinks she knows more about the gastrointestinal system after one cosmetology class, then _she’s_ better off dating him.”

* * *

**Question #2:**

“Dean has a one-year-old son from a previous relationship,” Charlie begins again. “He's still good friends with the mother and intends on keeping her in his life, so it's really important to him that his partner gets along with her too. Where do you stand on that? Benny, start us off.”

“We all have a past, you know. Some of us can only be so lucky to have a good relationship with our ex—I know I didn’t get that lucky—so if my partner has that, I'll support ‘em all the way.”

“Well, I personally wouldn't be able to stomach my boyfriend being buddy-buddy with his ex. And I love kids, but I couldn't mother a child that wasn't biologically mine. They're already gonna have a connection with their dad that I'll never have with them, and that's just unfair on me.”

“I second what Amara said,” Lydia adds, “I can't be in a relationship with someone whose attention is divided between two women. Even if it's his mom, like... that's just too much.”

Dean’s surprised his eyes don’t bulge out of his sockets. Even the studio falls quiet.

“I, uh, I babysat an infant once...” Cas says, cutting through the silence with that serrated edgy voice, “and he's still alive, so I'd consider that a success.”

That earns a few chuckles.

“So personally, any man that has a personal connection with children is very attractive,” he continues. “And makes a great teacher. And I think it would be amiss _not_ to have the mother of his child being part of our lives. Any resource to help that child learn and grow is a viable one, too.”

As someone who’s never been good with words, Dean mentally jots that down as a forward in his autobiography… and briefly wonders if Cas will occupy more than a couple paragraphs… that is, _after_ he’s done blushing.

But he has some competition, because Robin’s answer vies for first place: “Like I said, I work with kids, so I have no problem with my partner having children. I came from a mixed family, so I wouldn't be opposed to having one - including the mother of his child in that equation. Who knows, maybe I can learn a tip or two about how to deal with some of his annoying habits.”

A sense of humor—that’s what he should’ve said in the initial interview. He loves a good joke—especially those rooted in honesty like that.

“The more the merrier for karaoke, man,” is all Lee replies.

“Amara, you suck - please take all offense to that,” Charlie retorts, earning her a gasp from who Dean assumes is Amara. Dean shrugs in silent agreeance, fighting a grin. “And Lydia, Dean's mom died when he was five. Maybe heed your words next time you decide to come on dating show and look like an idiot. Now, sashay away.”

* * *

“I could never date someone with a best friend like that,” Lydia says. “For all I know, she could be doing this to win him over. _‘Heed’_ my words.”

Amara scoffs next to her, “Right? She clearly has a thing for him.”

“’She’s wearing a shirt that says ‘Tears for Queers’ with Tegan and Sara on the front,” the producer chimes in.

“So? Maybe she just supports it,” Amara shoots back, “Don’t be so judgmental.”

* * *

**Question #3:**

“On the same topic, since all of you left standing answered beautifully, what are some of your dealbreakers? Lee, let’s start it off.”

“People who don't like karaoke.”

Charlie sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Bad idea to have you start,” she mumbles. “Benny, what about you?”

“Someone who doesn't respect my emotional boundaries. Sometimes ya just need some alone time to figure things out.”

Charlie’s hand is on Dean’s shoulder before he even knows how hard that statement hits him.

“Someone who can't expand their music palette, or claims classic rock is superior music,” Robin says. “If I want to go to a Taylor Swift concert, I want someone who will come along with me.”

Okay, Dean’s back to his lean, mean self because who _doesn’t_ think “Kashmir” is a superior track?

“Someone who stresses sex,” Cas says next, to Dean’s surprise. It’s a rare, but commemorable statement to make in a society that runs on one-night stands, because letting someone in beyond physical intimacy is too scary for most people. “I consider myself on the demisexual end of the spectrum, so I'm not gonna jump on someone unless we've discussed and agreed, at length, about why Poussey is the best Orange is the New Black character.”

“Cas…” Charlie begins, leaving Dean with bated breath—there’s _no way_ she’s—“excellent character choice. Robin... you unfortunately unearthed Dean's secret guilty pleasure bringing up T-Swift, and shat on his entire cassette tape collection. And Lee... I'm just really unnerved by your karaoke obsession.”

* * *

“Cassette tapes? Really?” Robin laughs. “I don’t even think _my mom_ owns those.”

Lee shrugs next to her. “We could've sang some sweet Lynyrd songs. Just sayin'.”

* * *

**Question #4**

“Okay, last question… what’s your impression of Dean?”

“I think he’s super attractive,” Benny says first. “He's probably got that whole James Dean thing goin’ on with the homegrown cheekbones and big, cherry-red lips. I’m personally more like Marlon Brando post-Godfather, so hopefully I’m wrong because then he’s way outta my league.”

“You can tell he's humble just by the way he’s been reacting to all of our answers,” Cas answers suit. “Whenever he gets flustered, he turns his head away from even the slightest peripheral view. He’s the kind of person that probably doesn’t take compliments well, but needs them more than the average person. I can tell by the way he’s hunched over now, he’s getting flustered again.”

Charlie turns from her sheepish best friend back to Cas with a scoff, “Holy shit, you should’ve majored in Psychology. Or Sherlock-ism.”

“I did originally go for Clinical Psychology,” Cas replies, “but I had to go and disappoint my parents switching to a ‘hard science’.”

“And he’s got jokes too. Well… Dean's gonna hate me saying this, but he'll sleep with anyone who finds him remotely attractive, and that really starts to fuck with someone's head after a while,” Charlie says. “What Dean needs is someone to compliment his burgers when they come out slightly charred and remind him he's a good brother when he can't stay an extra night at the family house to take care of Sam when has the flu. So Benny… I'm gonna have to send you home.”

Dean’s jaw drops cartoon-style when Benny walks past him, tipping his beret. He wasn’t joking about the Godfather physique (Dean’s a fan of bears—after all, he _is_ one, according to Charlie), but he’s far from unattractive with icy blue eyes and a patchy salt and pepper beard.

* * *

“I woulda taught Dean how ta char a burger _and_ retain the flavor, but hey, can't win 'em all,” Benny says with an easy shrug.

* * *

Dean’s only 6’1”, but it feels like his heart leaps from a two-story building when he turns around to meet Cas. “H-hi.”

“Hi. It’s Cas... the one you—or technically your friend Charlie—picked.”

“Dean. Which… you’d… know already.” Dean shakes his head in silent disappointment.

There’s a pause so drawn out, Dean can hear the buzzing of the camera equipment and one crew member cough from a good fifty feet away. “So… uh… if we went out on an actual date, for like coffee or something, you wouldn’t mind me being a bear before the first sip?”

Cas chuckles lightly at that, “I’m an environmentalist. It would be wrong of me to hate bears. However, they do like honey as much as me, so let’s skip out on a Brokeback-themed picnic.”

“Duly noted,” Dean replies, masking the sound of his neck-scratch with a small laugh of his own.

Cas matches Dean’s awkward, but sincere smile with one stretching across his plush, pink lips. Dean’s not much of an artist, but the deep blue of Cas’s eyes and the light green of his probably make a nice sky blue when they’re mixed together this long. At least it matches the mood. Dean hates flying, but this particular feeling of soaring above the clouds is nice.

“So Charlie, why did you pick Cas?” the producer cuts in, obviously getting just as bad secondhand burns from this barely-conversation.

“So Cas, you and Dean are… _vastly_ different people,” she says to the blue-eyed wonder. “But the reason I chose you over the others… aside from the obvious dreaminess… is because you seemed the most genuine. And whether or not Dean knows it yet, that’s what he needs. Plus, you guys are both embarrassingly awkward, so I think it’ll work out.”

* * *

“I’ll admit, at first, I was losing all faith in you,” Dean says. “When Carmen left, I was like ‘clearly, she wants Carmen to herself’ because there’s _no way_ a girl like that gets eliminated. And Benny! He’s like a hot, Cajun Popeye. But you really pulled through with Cas. He seems super sweet. And dreamy is an understatement. I may not understand half the stuff he’s saying, but I like the way his mouth moves when he says them, so I think it’ll work out.”

“Today was truly a win for the queers,” Charlie announces with a satisfied sigh. “And Solo/Skywalker shippers everywhere.”

“Hey you’re still, like, my _platonic_ Leia.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *


End file.
